Inside Your Mind
by Fictional-Cophine
Summary: Delphine was a famous writer, Cosima a young soul and both of them still believed in their imaginary friends. Inspired on Paper Man.
1. Chapter 1

1.-

In the world are two kind of writers. The ones that have good ideas and come up with a new book once in awhile and the ones that have just one book that it might or not become a best-seller. Delphine was trying to be the first kind but she ended being the second one. Since she was 8, her dream was to become the best author in the world and after a lifetime of "try and fail" she came up with her _soon-to-become_ best-seller. At the age of 27 she released a book under the title of "You're always there".

This book brought fame to our new author. She went to every interview that her manager, Alison, setted for her. Delphine's book became so famous that it became a movie. The movie, as always was just the crappy version of the book but it made it more famous.

After 2 years of satisfying fame and being here and there. Our author got bored of being known as the "one hit" author. So she decided to move far away from Canada to a small town in the state of Minnesota to start a new project.

"What do you think of the new house?" Delphine asked looking to the one who was standing next to her.

"Hmm," The younger said looking up and down the house. "Do you really want to know what I think about?"

"Sure!"

"It would look better with a little bit of colour," And fixing some messy hair continued. "You know that I like to..."

Someone patted Delphine's shoulder interrupting the other, she turned around to see a girl that wasn't taller than her, maybe she was a head shorter, she had long brown hair and she was wearing a cop uniform.

"So you are the new girl, right?" She said smiling. "I saw you standing here alone so I decided to stop and say hi."

"Oh! Hi I'm Delphine."

"Shoot! Where are my manners, I'm Elizabeth Childs," Offering her hand. "But everyone call me Beth."

"Beth," The taller said shaking the other's hand and forcing a smile, thinking that the handshake was taking too much.

"I'm sorry to ask this but uhm," Beth said as she moved her hand away from Delphine's. "Are you Delphine Cormier? The author? I'm a huge fan of yours."

Taking a deep breath she said Yes.

"I can't believe this!" She said almost jumping. "Can you sign my book? Please?"

"Yes, sure," Delphine was tired of signing books but it was worth it this time. "I'll be inside so, when you get here just knock."

And after saying that, Beth went to her car and drove home.

"So," A voice came from behind. "Signing a book? I thought you were tired of it."

"I am," She turned around to face the other. "But did you saw her face? I couldn't say no."

"Having a little thing for the cop?"

"Cops are totally not my type," She replied maybe too fast.

"That's not what Julie said..." The younger turned around smiling expecting Delphine's answer that came almost immediately.

"Hey! That was completely different. Julie was really sexy and she looked even hotter on that cop uniform!"

"So are you telling me that this Beth girl does not look sexy?" The dark haired started walking to the front door.

"Oh come on!" The now frustrated author followed the other opening the door. "I'm not into cops, at least not anymore."

"If you said so, just remember that I know you since you were eight."

The blonde rolled her eyes and walked to a box in the kitchen that had _kitchen stuff_ written on. Then she opened the box next to it that said _wine for a month_. Thanks to the help of Alison, Delphine made a huge amount of money through her two years career, but beside that she always wanted to save her money and make it last. So since bringing her own wine from Canada was cheaper than buying it there, she brought with her a full box of it not minding if it was just for a month.

She cleaned the glass and opened the bottle, pouring some of the red liquor on the now clean glass. Putting it in between her lips she started walking through the house. It was just one floor so she got to know the house in one trip. The house was filled with boxes and the only furniture that she had was her bed, a table in the kitchen and her desk.

She was about to start unpacking when she heard the door, and screaming from the future living room she letted the visitor come in.

"Delphine?" She recognized that voice, it was Beth.

"I'm on the living room!"

Beth walked inside the house. Looking at every corner of it wondering where did the author's voice came from. Suddenly the taller popped up from her side.

"Did you brought a pen?"

"Sure," Beth said handing the book and the pen to Delphine.

"Do you want me to put your full name or just Beth?" She said walking to the kitchen table and putting some messy hair behind her ear.

"Beth it's fine," With that in mind Delphine opened the book writing inside.

_To Beth;_

_I hope you enjoy reading this book as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Love,_

_Delphine Cormier._

"It seem like you're flirting with the poor girl." A voice whispered in her ear.

Delphine raised her head surprised. She looked at Beth thinking that she heard the voice too, but the girl was mesmerized with her signature. Looking at both of her sides she found nothing.

"Well that's it," She smiled at Beth. "Here you go, have a nice day," Saying that she leaded the shorter to the door closing it behind her.

"Don't do that!" Delphine shouted. "Not ever again! Am I clear?"

"Don't be such a child," A laugh came from the future bedroom's door frame.

All the anger on Delphine's face vanished in a few seconds."I'm sorry, I just forgot that I'm the only one that can hear you or even see you," She didn't like being angry with her friend, it happened before and it was awful.

"It's okay," The steps were going on her direction and a breeze surrounded her like a hug. "I'm not doing that again." Both of them kept the hug for a while.

"It's only that," Delphine took her glass of wine. "I sometimes want people to see you too."

Delphine drank some of the wine on her glass as she made her way to the _soon-to-be_ living room. She started unpacking.

After a long morning of unpacking, our author's living room was ready to be used as _office _to start writing her next novel. Delphine was getting hungry, so she decided to go outside, since her kitchen or at least the room that was dedicated to that, wasn't ready. She went to her bedroom's bathroom unpacking some towels and took a bath. Then taking some random clothes out of another box she went to the nearest restaurant.

It wasn't that far, just a couple of blocks from her house. She walked in and a little brunette girl with no more than nineteen and a huge smile stepped closer.

"Welcome to the Monkey's Cave!" A childish grin came out of her face and she whispered. "I didn't choose the name," And with that she continued. "I'm Cosima and I'm going to be yours for this lunch time!"

"W-what?!" Delphine blushed, she wasn't used to the sentences _"I'm going to be yours" _at least not from a younger girl.

"I mean," Cosima softly smiled. "I'm not going to be yours yours," She said as she guided Delphie to a table. "I'm going to be your waitress, at least if you..." _Shut up Cosima you're speaking too much _She thought. "Maybe I should just take your order," She said leading the taller to a table. " What do you want?"

Delphine wasn't quite sure but this girl was awkwardly weird and maybe cute. With this in mind she ordered the chef's daily, letting Cosima go. Her imaginary friend walked next to her patting her shoulder and giving a _I-know-what-is-going-on-there _look, then vanishing away. It didn't took much time until Cosima came back with Delphine's drink and a small bread basket, leaving the tray in the table next to them, she putted the bread in front of Delphine and she poured the liquid on the older's empty glass. Our author smiled as a "thank you" and our dorky waitress almost fell to the floor.

A couple of minutes later, the awkwardly cute waitress came to the author's table with a big plate of spaghetti.

"Here you go," Cosima said. "I hope you enjoy your food and if you need something from me," Her cheeks were blushing. "I mean if you need something else, not me particularly or maybe if you do..."

"Thank you sweetheart," The older said with a sweet smile. "I'll call you if I need something."

And with that Cosima went back to work with a smile and Delphine started her lunch. An acceptable amount of minutes later, Delphine was full and her plate was halfway ended. The blonde wasn't much of an eater, she eated just because she needed it, if it was for her she would probably be a plant or something similar, just drinking water and having some sun.

She drank the liquid that she had left and called Cosima asking for the bill and if she could take the rest of spaghetti home, with a yes the brunette left Delphine waiting.

Cosima handed the bill to the older and left the bag with the food on a side, leaving Delphine alone.

_$12 without tips. ( )_

_$13.5 with tips. ( )_

Delphine took the money out of her bag and a pencil.

_$12 without tips. ( )_

_$13.5 with tips. ( _X_)_

"Maybe you should, I don't know, leave her your number," The imaginary friend said.

_Shut up, I shouldn't. She seems too young for me _Delphine thought knowing that the younger could hear her thoughts.

"Remember why we came here?" In the chair next to her the person materialized.

_Yes, I do, but still! She's too young!_

And after 5 minutes of arguing with someone that wasn't real, Delphine realized that she was making weird faces as she talked with...herself.

Giving to her friend a fast look, she took her pen and wrote.

_802381xx _

She raised her head and realized that the brunette waitress was walking toward her and moving fast, she wrote.

_802381xx If you want to help me unpack and paint my house (don't worry I'll pay you)_

"What!? Seriously? I'll pay you? Sounds like you want sex with her," The voice said but when Delphine was going to reply,Cosima came closer to the table with a cheeky grin taking the bill without reading or watching how much Delphine payed. Without letting Cosima to turn around our author ran away from the place, just like a little kid after a successful prank.

Delphine walked the few block that keeps her from home with an idiotic smile on her face.

She arrived, leaving the bag on the table.

"Seriously!? What was that _I'll pay you_ thing!?" The younger said mocking Delphine's accent.

"What do you want me to do?" She said looking through the restaurant's bag. "I panicked."

And taking the package of food out, a little one fell from the top of it.

"What's these?" She said picking it up.

"Look it has a note on the top," The other said.

_I thought you were the sweet type. (Runs for the house) _

_-Your waitress._

"She's totally into you girl!"

"Oh shut up! Maybe is a normal thing to do with new customers." Delphine's cheeks were going red.

"First the cop and now the cute little waitress," The other smiled. "You womanizer."

"I'm not! It just," Her cheeks were burning. "It just happens! And I had nothing with the cop!"

"So with the waitress is a yes?"

Mouthing a no Delphine walked away, it was time to start at least something on her novel.

We are giving too much attention to our author, maybe we should move and leave her behind and focus on the cute little waitress.

When Cosima left with Delphine's bill, she didn't wanted to see if the other payed the tips or something. Why? Because she saw her writing something on it and she was way too nervous to read it. _You're just seeing things that aren't there _she thought _and you already have someone_.

"But she's a dick," A voice said. "Beside she's after a girl named Lauren, Lara or something like that."

_They're friends._

"Yeah and I'm real," The other kept saying. "You shouldn't trust that blond either."

_How many time do I have to tell you to not speak at me at work? _Cosima's eyes watering.

"Okay, I'm leaving," And vanishing.

Let's face it. Cosima knew that her girlfriend, Carmilla, was cheating on her but somehow she wanted to believe that it wasn't real, that it was part of her imagination because, if she could think in an imaginary friend, why would that be real?

She gave the bill to the cashier, Scott, a cute guy with glasses and an eight years old smile. He was really good with numbers but he sucked at dealing with people, that's why he applied to be just the cashier and the reason why he only became friends with Cosima on his two years work. He took the bill making the entrance to the machine.

"Wow," His eyes became bigger. "This customer not only left you four dollars as tips but a cell phone number too."

"Stop with that," Her cheeks were going red. "She was gorgeous and she had this amazing blonde hair..."

"Wait, blonde?" He handed the paper with the number. "Do you mean that this isn't a _flirting _thing of Carmilla?"

Cosima took the paper reading it. Delphine's handwritten amused Cosima, she had never seen such an amazing handwrite. Without thinking it again, she took her cellphone, she wanted to call the other girl immediately but when she unlocked her phone she saw the time.

_2'45 P.M_

Her turn finished almost half an hour ago and she had a meeting with her girlfriend and her friends, _a bunch of idiots _as Scott liked to call them. With the note in hand Cosima went to the _locker rooms _of the restaurant, by rooms meaning the girls assistant's bathroom and for locker meaning two almost straight ones. Changing her clothes as fast as she could. She was running late. When she finally came out of the restaurant she runned as fast as she could to the _usual _meeting park.

It wasn't long distance from her job to the park, still she was tired of running. Bad shape for our little waitress. She arrived and the first thing she saw from afar was her girlfriend's arms surrounding someone that it wasn't her but Laura.

_They are just friends. Just. Friends._

Cosima made her way to the idiotic prole and with a huge smile on her face to not make the others notice what was going on with her. Carmilla raised her head to see who was getting closer, when she realized it was Cosima she standed up acting like she wasn't hinting on the other, putting her hands on Cosima's hips and pushing her close for a kiss.

"You saw her," Cosima's imaginary friend was close to them. "And you still let her put her hands all over you."

They broke apart. The dreadlocked had a smile on her face. _Still she kissed me, not her _She thought. Carmilla smiled back.

Both of them holding hands, walked away.

They were heading to their usual meeting place, an abandoned skate park. Maybe Laura or Cosima or Carmilla weren't good at skateboarding but the rest of them were. The three of the useless skateboarders sat on the edge of a half-pipe. After a lot of minutes of watching the _bunch of idiot _fall and her girlfriend making even more obvious her love for the other girl, Cosima decided to go to the bathroom, just to wash her face to deal with another half an hour or more, of people falling to the floor and in love.

The bathrooms or at least the building that was dedicated to that wasn't in the best shape, the windows were broken, the walls were full of graffiti and the only functional toilet didn't have the door, but at least was the only one with the side walls and the sink was almost broken.

Cosima stood in front of the broken mirror. She couldn't believe the way that her girlfriend treated her, she was good to her in the way that she have never been. Carmilla was always there for her, when she left her parents, well actually her parents left her. She was always with a smile on her face for her, no mattering what and the cute jealousy when she was working and a customer hinted on her, but then Laura appeared. Ever since her girlfriend was a little distant from her even if Carmilla treated her well, something was different. She wanted to believe that her girlfriend was just trying to make her jealous, that when the other realized about her feelings everything will go back to normal, but she knew that was impossible.

Taking off her glasses Cosima started to cry.

"If she hurts you, why don't you leave her?" A voice said behind her. Cosima knew who was, it was her imaginary friend.

"I don't know, maybe I love her," Cosima said.

"Did you really said that?" The other stepped close. "Did you used your first words toward me in years to say that you love her?"

"Yes."

"You don't love that girl," The voice was filled with anger. "It's just lust."

"No, it's not," The tears were running fast through her face.

"Yes, it is," The other came even close to see Cosima's face. "She's just hurting you and you look like a masochist right now and you wanna know why? Because that girl cheats on you right under your nose, oh wait no," The other said making a _I'm-right-and-you-know-it _face. "She cheats on you right on your **face**," Saying the last word with anger.

"Stop!" Cosima's tears were falling even harder. "You don't know what you're talking about, you're not even real!"

"I don't know? I spend my days inside your mind! I think I know what you're feeling and what you're thinking, let me see, **all the time**."

"Stop, Sarah," Cosima wanted to fight back but she knew that the other was right. "Please, I just," Cosima could barely keep her eyes open, her tears seemed unstoppable. She sat on the floor holding her knees.

Sarah fucked everything up and she knew it. She crossed the line. The imaginary friend walked toward Cosima sitting next to her and spoke.

"You know, I've never been with someone because of obvious reasons," Cosima raised her head, her nose was red and her eyes were bigger than the usual. Sarah acted like she didn't notice Cosima stating at her. "So, what do I know about a relationship, right? I mean I don't know anything about it." Turning her head to Cosima.

Cosima moved closer to Sarah and the other hugged her tightly. After a couple of minutes the bathroom door opened, Cosima turned appart from the other's arms to see who was going inside. It was Carmilla, she seemed worried. Sarah gave a fast look to both of them and vanished away. Carmilla came in and sat next to her girlfriend, she took Cosima's chin and made her look at her. The dreadlocked eyes were still big not to talk about the red tone in her nose and the soft pink in her cheeks. She smiled for Cosima, it was a genuine one and gave the other a tissue.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" Carmilla asked concerned.

"I just," She paused to clean her nose. "I broke."

Carmilla kissed her head and hugged her tight. "I was worried about you, I thought that someone did something to you or I don't know. Perry always put those kind of thing on my head."

Cosima smiled. "How long I've been gone?"

"Like 3 hours."

After that both of them sat there, not wanting to move or do something until Perry appeared followed by her girlfriend. They told them that the rest of them have left and they were about to leave too, so Carmilla and Cosima stood up and left with the other two.

Carmilla guided Cosima home.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning, what a nice day. The sun was shining and the temperature was the perfect one to go Delphine was stuck on her house trying to figure out how to paint the rooms of the house before unpacking everything, including which furnitures she should buy.

Delphine made herself with more than ten indoor decoration magazines to figure all out, but nothing seemed to match, she needed help. She could probably ask her imaginary friend for help as she always does in cases like this but the other one didn't seem like wanting to appear today, so she was alone. With a glass of wine in hand she decided to give up for a moment, so she turned up the stereo, putting an old mix and dancing to the beat.

Moving her hands up and down and her legs in some odd way, Delphine spent several minutes being the most awkward human being on earth, spilling most of the wine of her glass on the bare floor and enjoying life again.

Our author moved away from Canada because of two reasons, first of all to writer a new novel and the other was because when Delphine broke up with Julie, she was devastated. She rarely went out of her house or her bed but even worse she didn't wanted to eat or drink anything but wine and because of that, Alison, got really worried so she decided, not asking Delphine, to buy a house far away from Canada, Julie and her memories.

Delphine was on the best dance break she could ever come up with when her phone rang, it was an unknown number. Turning down the music she picked the phone up. A young voice came from the other line.

"Hello?" Delphine said.

"Hey! I'm Cosima, your waitress from yesterday."

Delphine's cheeks blushed a little bit, she actually called her. "Hi!" She said. "Why do I have this honor?"

"Uhm I wanted to know if you," Cosima was doubting if this was a good idea. "I mean if the...If you still needed help unpacking."

"Oh," _I totally forgot about that _she thought.

"So, you need help?"

"Yes, Yes! I still need help! I mean yes."

"Okay! I don't have to work today so can I start now?"

With an awkward _Yeah sure_, Delphine gave her address to Cosima. Hanging the phone up she looked down to the way she was dressing and thinking that what she was wearing wasn't the most appropriate thing, she decided to change her clothes. Several minutes later she was ready and Cosima was knocking the door.

"Wow, what a nice..." Cosima tried to find the word to define _that _place.

"Box?" Delphine interrupted as she laughed and seeing no answer from the other she said. "It was a joke, you can laugh," Giving a playful smile.

Cosima smiled awkwardly and continued. "So what do you want me to do? I mean to make you...to help you?"

"Well," She made her way to the magazines. "There are a lot of things that we need to do."

Cosima followed the older to the kitchen and saw plenty of magazines on the table. She didn't knew a lot of indoor decoration but she would do her best to help the other. Delphine raised her head and handed a couple of magazines to Cosima.

"So, we need to find pretty pastel colours and some furnitures to match them."

"Pastel colours?" Cosima asked. She sucked at everything related to art or colours.

"Yes! Soft tones."

"Light...colours?" She awkwardly smiled letting her front teeth to be shown.

"Let's leave it there," Delphine giggled.

And after that Delphine handed the exact half of magazines to Cosima giving her a little description of what to look for. Cosima took the magazines giving them a look _this furnitures are so ugly _she thought _she might be pretty but she has no sense of aesthetic._ Both of them were looking and overlooking their magazines, none of them wanted to tell the other that neither of them liked the colours or the furnitures. So a couple of hours of doing nothing, our author decided to speak.

"Do you know a place here?"

"For?" Cosima asked confused.

"I mean a place where I can buy furnitures and stuffs like that," Delphine said again.

"Oh yeah!" Cosima's eye brightened. It was weird, but for some reason Cosima loved to go to furniture's stores not to buy but to see them and think how would her house look if she had the enough money to buy them. "I know this vintage store where they have this amazing things," She said moving her hands up and down trying to make them explain everything for her. "You'll love it and it's not far from here."

Delphine smiled widely, the younger was really cute _and the way her eyes bright when she talks about something that she knows is so... _The younger was taking over her thoughts _Damn, stop Delphine._

"Okay!" Delphine said. "Let me change to something more..." She looked down. "Something to go out," And she left the room.

_It's not like you don't look good _Cosima thought blushing a little bit.

The brunette started walking around the house, trying to picture some of the furnitures that she remembered on the empty rooms. Some of them seemed to fit, but she didn't knew if Delphine will think the same way as her, so she'll have to wait until they got to the store. When Delphine was ready, both of them walked out of the house.

They walked exactly three blocks from Delphine's house to the store, Cosima gave a look of _I-never-lie _to the older and both of them stepped in.

The furnitures on exhibition were actually the kind that Delphine liked, what can we say, our author got that Frenchie vintage like from her mother. Cosima, who was on her subject, started walking around leading Delphine on the store, telling her the prices, the materials of the structures and the colours that would match perfectly with them. The store's first floor didn't have a lot of space but luckily it had two floors and going up to the second one, Delphine spotted a normal size couch.

"What do you have to say about that one?" Delphine said.

"Uh," Cosima smiled to herself, it was one of her favourites. "Well, that one is made of holm oak's wood even though this wood is not for furnitures the guy who designed this one was a genius, it's one of the most difficult woods to shape," As Cosima explained every detail about the wood and how the carpenter made the shape of it, Delphine smiled to herself, she knew it was wrong because she just ended a relationship a few weeks ago and because the girl was too young for her. "And adding to all this fascinating facts about the wood, look at the cute bird pattern and the colour of it would match any _light colour _that you want."

"Sold!" Delphine said with enthusiasm.

"What?"

"That I'm going to buy this couch, it seem pretty good to me."

Cosima smiled to herself and said. "Do you want to keep looking?"

"Yes, please," Delphine stepped closer to

Cosima. "I still need to buy some others."

Saying that Cosima turned around and started explaining the rest of the furnitures and after an hour our author and the cute waitress were done on buying furnitures.

When Delphine payed for everything, Cosima started talking with the shop owner, they knew each other for like a year now. Between the nonsense conversation Cosima got a discount for Delphine and a week for them to keep the older's furnitures while she painted the house. Our author was really happy about the store saving her furnitures and that she was done with that boring part plus she didn't have to move so far away from her home to complete the task, so she decided to invite Cosima to have dinner.

Both of them were tired and neither of them wanted to walk a few blocks more to eat something, so Delphine told Cosima to go to her house and after eating something she would drive her home. The trip was short but they both decided to order pizza.

When they arrived Delphine told Cosima to wait for her on the "living room".

"And that's how a girl treats her girlfriend," A female voice came from behind Cosima.

_She's not my girlfriend, we don't even know each other_ Cosima thought as she stared at Delphine walking back and forth the kitchen while she ordered pizza, the dreadlocked was the most obvious human being on earth.

_"_But," Sarah sat next to the teenager smiling. "You're into her, or at least looks like you want to."

_Hey! I don't want to be __**into **__her, okay? _Then the blonde turned around to see if Cosima was still there and she was so she gave her a warm smile making Cosima blush.

"Stop blushing," Sarah said vanishing away while Delphine stepped in the room.

"The pizza it's on it's way," The older said handing the phone to Cosima. "You should call your parents, they must be worried."

The last sentence hitted Cosima a little bit in a soft spot she thought it wasn't there. She tried to smile a bit but still she couldn't and Delphine noticed it. The older was about to say something but the brunette stopped her saying that her parents knew she was going to be home late and not to wait up for her. _Liar _she thought but it was the best, also she didn't know much about this girl so she wasn't going to share her biggest secret with a complete stranger.

The delivery girl arrived soon. The girl stood in front of the door with her blonde long curls all over her face, she was pale, like she had never seen the sun. Cosima opened the door to pay.

"Hello," She said with a thick foreign accent. "I wasn't expecting you here."

Cosima's face fell, she knew that news flew fast in this town but she never really knew how fast they truly went. The blonde who was standing in front of her smiled at Cosima who haven't replied yet. "Don't tell anyone that you saw me here."

"Why? Were you cheating on Carmilla?" The delivering girl asked.

"No! Why would I do that?" Cosima was getting mad and nervous at the same time, she knew how this looked and it wasn't good. "You know what? Just get your money and leave."

The other woman gave her a devilish smile, she was definitely going to talk, maybe not now but soon enough. Cosima walked back to the the living room.

"Everything good?" Delphine asked. "I overheard a little bit of you conversation, which by the way I'm sorry, and you didn't sound happy, at all."

"Oh no! It's okay, this town is really small and Helena, well, she was just being her."

The older let go the topic and told Cosima to sat in front of here on the living room's floor. The rest of the evening went by, both of them got to know each other and Delphine took the chance to ask Cosima if she could help her paint her house, "_it would be so much more easy to paint the house with another pair of hands helping" _Delphine commented and the younger accepted.

It was getting late and the streets light were on. Cosima stood up and picked up the rest of the pizza to leave it on the "kitchen counter". Both of them made their way to the car.


End file.
